fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Mane-iac kidnaps the Fearsome Five
It began to rain that same night and back at Captain Hook, Jafar, Hades, Frollo, and Horned King's home. the five villains in question paced back and forth, worried about their sons while Lifty, Shifty, The Rat, and Splendont were seated at the table laid with a feast. "What could happen to them?" Hades asked. "Where could they be at this hour?" Jafar got his jacket on and said, "Boys, we better go out and look for them." "Agreed." Frollo said as he got his coat on. Before they left, Horned King turned to the Happy Tree Villains. "And remember, nobody eats a bite until we find them." "Be good." Captain Hook said. Lifty and Shifty smirked as the five villains left, so they ate macaroni and cheese. "Yummy!" Lifty said. "Not bad!" Shifty added. Splendont shook his head saying, "No, no, no. You heard what they said, boys." "Splendont's right. We don't want to start dinner without them." The Rat added. Lifty and Shifty frowned then pouted. "Those boys have got to have their feet glued to the floor." Shifty mumbled. Meanwhile, with Negaduck, Quackerjack, Megavolt, Bushroot, and Liquidator, they were safe inside the Mane-iac's Shampoo Factory in Maretopiles. At least they thought they were safe. The Fearsome Five were in front of the Mane-iac as she counted up the money they collected that night, "Bravo, boys!" "They like us." Bushroot smiled. "200..." Mane-iac went on counting. "You five are sensational..." "Yes, but you mean we're great?" Megavolt asked. "300...You boys are colossal!" Mane-iac chopped herself an onion and ate it. "Does this mean we're actors?" Quackerjack smiled "Yes, I will push you five in the public's eye." The Mane-iac said. "Yeah right." Negaduck joked. "Your faces, he will be on everybody's tongue!" The Mane-iac said proudly. "Will they?" Liquidator asked. "Yes." Mane-iac replied, but then she noticed a small washer. "Watch this, boys." Angrily she bit it, and spoke snake language again as The Fearsome Five watched puzzled. The Mane-iac then relaxed as if nothing happened and handed the washer to the boys, "For you, my little fearsome 5." "For us?" Quackerjack asked with a smile. "Gee, thanks! We'll run home and tell our fathers!" Bushroot added with a smile. Mane-iac was drinking some beer, until he spat it out when she heard what Bushroot said, "Oui?Home? Oh yes, going home to your fathers. That is very humorous." "Yes. But right now..." Negaduck said softly, but sudden angrily, "C'mon, boys! Let's get out of here." He, Quackerjack, Megavolt, Bushroot, and Liquidator walked away, but their ankles got wrapped up but the Mane-iac. "I don't think so! I got five of you! And there is no escaping right now. And I will not let the Power Ponies stop me... NOT THIS TIME!!" Mane-iac shouted. "No! No! No!" Bushroot sobbed. "Yes! Yes! Yes! But this time you five are my friends." Mane-iac said as she sings: *'Mane-iac:' I admit that in the past I've been a nasty They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a bad guy But you'll find that nowadays I've mended all my ways Repented, seen the light and made a switch True? Yes And I fortunately know a little magic It's a talent that I always have possessed And here lately, please don't laugh I use it on behalf Of the miserable, lonely and depressed (Pathetic) Poor unfortunate souls In pain In need This one longing to be thinner That one wants to get the girl And do I help them? (he snapped his fingers to make the man look cooler) Yes, indeed Those poor unfortunate souls So sad So true They come flocking to my caldron cryin' "Spells, Mane-iac, please!" And I help them? Yes I do Now it's happens once of twice Someone couldn't pay the price And I'm afraid I have to rake em' across the coals Meanwhile, Trixie, Widget, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash were continued walking, then they heared Mane-iac singing, it was coming inside the Shampoo Factory, and she has the Fearsome Five got tied up in Mane-iac's manes. "Trixie! Look!" Widget shouted, as she points ahead. "What's happening?" Twilight gasped. "And what's with the Mane-iac up to, anyway?" Rainbow asked, curiously. "I know, I know. The point is..." Pinkie said softly, suddenly screaming in panicking, "THE FEARSOME FIVE ARE CAPTURED BY THE MANE-IAC!!!" "What?! The Fearsome Five are in danger?!" Trixie said in shocked, "C'mon, gang! We're going to the Shampoo Factory!" As Trixie, Pinkie Pie, Widget, Rainbow Dash, and Twilight Sparkle went inside the Shampoo Factory, they gasped in shock. Negaduck, Quackerjack, Megavolt, Bushroot, and Liquidator, who were in the Mane-iac's manes, are now smiled lovely. They fall in love with the Mane-iac! *'Mane-iac:' (approaching Liquidator, who is a sleep, and gently puts him into bed and tucks him in the blanket) Yes, I had the od complaint But in the hole I've been a saint (she kissed Liquidator on his cheek, as he smiled softly and his cheeks are pink, blushing) TO THOSE POOR UNFORTUNATE SOULS!!! '' (she laughs madly) "You five will be my first victims, and there is no pony, or no one can SAVE YOU FROM ME!!" Mane-iac shouted manically, as she laughs hysterically. "Oh, no, you don't, Mane-iac!" Trixie called, as she cut the mane off of Mane-iac. "Are you boys okay?" Widget asked to Negaduck, Quackerjack, Megavolt, and Bushroot (except Liquidator, who was falling asleep in the bed). "What happened?" Pinkie asked. "MY MAAAAAAAAANE!!!!!! MY ''MAAAAAAAAAANE!!!!!!" Mane-iac said her last words, as she was taken by the police to jail. "Well, that takes care of that, eh, Licky?" Rainbow chuckled. "Licky? Liquidator!" "Rainbow Dash, problem!" Twilight said, as he points at Liquidator, still sleeping in the bed. "Hold on, I have an idea. Water!" Rainbow said, as he took a bucket of water, then splashed onto Liquidator's face. Liquidator woke up from his trance, as he coughs. "What's going on here? What happened?" Liquidator asked. "You guys were captured and you've been tricked by the Mane-iac, when you skipped from school. Are you five okay?" Twilight added. "I guess so." Negaduck said. "Uh-huh." Bushroot added. "I'm fine." Megavolt nodded. "I'm okay, too." Quackerjack agreed. "But, how we ever going to get home?" Liquidator sobbed. "Hopefully, not." Twilight said. Meanwhile; Hook, Hades, Jafar, Frollo, and Honored King were searching for the Fearsome Five. "Negaduck? Megavolt? Quackerjack? Bushroot? Liquidator? Where are you, boys?" The Five Ex-Villains called but still, no sign of the Fearsome Five. Category:Pinocchio Fanmake